All's Fair in Love and War
by Youko Kara
Summary: One war, two sides, and two lovers torn between the love for their country and the love for each other. SetoYami


**Title:** All's Fair in Love and War  
**Rated:** M for later chapters  
**Pairings:** Seto/Yami  
**Warnings: **This story is YAOI! If you don't like it, then please leave now. AU  
**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh does not belong to me.  
**Summary:** One war, two sides, and two lovers torn between the love for their country and the love for each other. Seto/Yami

**A/N** This plot came to me and has been bugging me for a long time. I know I still have to finish HoF, but the next chapter is not cooporating. Until I get it going, here's my new story. This is story is AU and yaoi! i hope it's not too confusing... :)

* * *

Chapter 1 "Haunting Sapphires"

The day started like any other day would. The sun rose in the east, shining through the trees and filling the world with its glory. The soft light of dawn caressed the streets of cities with a faint glow. One would think anyone foolish to mention a war over the land, for there in front of everyone's eyes was the start of a brand new day. A stranger would think it all a normal occurrence and as stated before, a normal day. To those inhabiting the villages and cities the abnormality of this days was as apparent as the great threat just outside their walls. The streets were empty, deserted, even ghostly unfamiliar, for there were no children out playing with a ball, no merchants trying to sell their products, no one at all. No sound could be heard really, even if you stayed long enough to even bother looking for one. Where were the lively villagers and their wives and children?

Up above the palace, the Mountains lie, stretching their mighty walls into the sky. Rocky cliffs, adorned with great waterfalls and snow covered peaks, were truly a sight to behold to anyone. And just in there, out of the corner of your eye, you might see the slightest of movements. The only movement at a time like this. For it is in these great walls that the people of Egypt fled to, to wait out the outcome of the great fight. Huddled together in a large cave, the women held their children, praying to the gods that their sons, husbands, brothers, or fathers would not be slain by the invading English men.. As for the old men, there was no god to prey to, for they were old and weary. Long have they fought their own battles and now, sitting alone waiting for the outcome of the next, they all new the truth. Battles are fought by the warriors, not by gods. For every nation would pray for a victory but only one should have it. So what should they do? The answer came with the quietness in the wind and in the city. They can only wait.

The spacious courtyard of the palace was a different story compared to the streets outside. Here, where usual festivities were held and laughter and dancing filled the air, everything was in commotion. Hundreds of soldiers, dressed in golden armor, equipped with golden spears, swords, shields, were all gathered looking expectantly at the stairwell to the palace. Their king was on top of that stairwell, surrounded by his elite guard and some priests. Eagerly they awaited their leader's speech, for it may be the last time for them to hear a speech at all.

The Pharaoh, Akunakamon stood proudly before his army. Shoulders held high, arms crossed at his back, and armor suited on him gave him a very holy and strong appearance. When was the last time he wore his armor? He couldn't really remember. Turmoil had settled inside him and just the thought of having to fight this enemy was making him sweat. His graying hair blew in the wind as he watched the warriors in front of him.

He sighed.

The number in men was far less than he had hoped for. The priests around him knew that, as they were fidgeting around, probably contemplating rather to run or stick around. He didn't blame them, for he had seen the army outside their city. Needless to say, they were far outnumbered. Slowly his eyes drifted around the courtyard. Statues of his fore fathers lined the walls, telling stories of their accomplishments and bravery. Would there be a statue for him someday? Shaking his head to clear his mind he raised a hand. Within seconds the courtyard was silent. His strong alto voice carried an echo that could be heard through out the palace.

"My friends, what has brought us here today? A war? Our fear? The gods? Whatever it may be it must be put aside. For we are here now. Together. Cast aside any differences you have with one another, because to them you are all the same. I don't talk to you today as your king or leader. No! I talk to you today as a comrade, a friend, a brother. I don't know what the day will bring. I don't know if we'll be blessed with a tomorrow. But I do know one thing. For as long as our proud race existed we have never faltered. We have never failed. So I tell you now, today is our day. Let them know who they're dealing with. This is Egypt! And it will live on!

As soon as his voice died down, a tremendous roar filled the courtyard. The ground trembled beneath their feet and the echo of their voices reached the army outside the gates. Akunakamon gave a nod to his elite guard and many advisors.

"Until next time my friends."

All of them bowed before the mighty king. With quick steps, the Pharaoh descended the stairs. A voice stopped him short.

"Wait!"

Now everyone's eyes fell on the owner of that voice.

* * *

Crimson eyes watched the gathering outside. Yami had observed the ongoing in the courtyard from his balcony, then his eyes trailed beyond the walls of the city. Far away he could see the massive outline of the English army. A shiver ran through him. Just the thought of men dying today was enough to make him shudder with fear. His father would be out there as well, leading their people into battle. The Pharaoh was a great fighter, but Yami knew that his age would be a great hindrance in this war. He hoped not to become Pharoah under these troubled times.

By his side, Mahado stood guard, making sure Yami stayed in his room. Yami frowned. He knew how to fight. He had been taught all his life, but his father insisted that he should be safe. What would Egypt become if both their leaders died?

His Shadow Powers had grown tremendously the last few years. He was more than able to fight.

He stole one more quick glance at Mahado, before turning around and heading for the door.

"Prince Yami! Where are you going? I can't let you…"

"I know, but I need to talk to my father one more time before he rides into battle."

With that he shot a glare at Mahado, who looked rather taken aback. Then slowly a smile formed on his face and he nodded.

"Very well."

With quick steps, Yami power walked through the many halls of the palace until he arrived in the courtyard. Mahado close behind him.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to them. Yami made his way down to his father. His steps were fluent and his posture held a great sense of authority.

"Yami, what are you doing out of your room?" His father's voice was commanding, but not angry.

"I'm here to do what I was born to do."

The Pharaoh smiled. Yami was truly the greatest fighter ever known. He was about to comment when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Shocked for only a moment, the Pharaoh embraced his son. A small whisper was carried to his ear.

"Do not try to stop me father, for I know what you would say. I am not born to stay at the sidelines watching my people perish. I have seen their army, I know what they can do. I am not afraid, father. Let me give hope to these men. Let me make them believe."

"Make them believe what"

The body in his arms backed away. A smirk played on Yami's smooth features.

"That we can win this war."

Nodding, Akunakamon turned back around and with one final cry, the vast army made it's way to the edge of their city.

As in every battle, before the blood spilling the leaders gathered in the center of the field to negotiate. Well, as much as you can negotiate in war. He had stood proudly at his father's right side, waiting for Gozaburo, the leader of the English army. Hethrap was on Xavier's left sight. He was a tall brute with more muscle than brain, but he was a loyal friend and trusted leader. Of course, he was only there to take action when things got out of hand.

Snapping out of his musings, he turned now to the opposing negotiators. Gozaburo was in the center. Yami guessed him to be around his fathers age, but without one hint of authority. No, this man looked like someone who would kill anyone who got in his way. His eyes were cold black holes, with no life and no light in them. At that moment, Yami knew one thing for sure. This man would never lay foot in Egypt.

Two other men were facing them. One had white hair and brown eyes. He had a rather large scar run down one side of his face and was glaring at Mahado. His skin was pale. Actually, all their skin was pale compared to an Egyptians.

But those two men were not what caught Yami's eye. Facing him was a tall brunet, with the most beautiful eyes Yami had ever seen. They were of a dark sapphire, cold and calculating, yet within them Yami could see a hidden meaning. They were looking at him with curiosity.

His eyes trailed away from those eyes, down a smooth face with high cheek bones. Down an elegant neck, lower across a chest and abdomen, that he noticed sadly was covered by armor, down to… The negotiating started. Quickly he snapped his head back up, away from staring at a certain area. He tried to follow the conversation, but found it rather hard.

He looked back to the handsome brunet and blushed. He was staring at him with a prominent smirk on his lips. Had he seen him staring? His blush intensified. To make matters worse, the gorgeous brunet sent a wink his way.

Yami did not look at the brunet through the rest of the negotiations. It had suddenly occurred to him, that he was ogling the enemy.

_A very nice looking, tall, sexy… No!_

In the end the talk had gone as one would expect. No one was ready to surrender, blah blah blah… and now they were taking their leave to get their armies ready. As he was walking back to the city gates, he chanced one more glance over his shoulder, only to see the brunet still looking at him with that smirk. The blush returned full force.

Oh gods…

* * *

Both parties had agreed to not start fighting until tomorrow. Since it was late already, fighting at night was not an ideal option. So as the moon rose over the land,both armiestried to get a little more rest before the fight.

Yami lay in his bed, tossing and turning which ever way. Those haunting blue eyes were not leaving him alone.

He had scolded himself over and over again. Too fall for someone who came to destroy his country… Why now? Why him? He didn't even know the man's name. But he couldn't lie to himself. The man intrigued him and if he ever believed in love at first sight, it would be now.

Seeing as he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight, he got out of bed. Quickly he dressed in a kilt, tied it with a sash, and walked to his balcony. Guards were all over the place and he couldn't be caught sneaking out of the palace at a time like this.

He grabbed a hold of the stone railing and slowly lowered himself without letting go. He quickly scanned the area beneath him, took a breath, and let go.

He landed with the grace of a cat and without loosing a moment started running down the hallways to the gardens. It was only here that he could ever find any peace.

Or, so he thought.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
